This invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting conductive portions formed on edges of plate-like or sheet-like connection objects, respectively. For example, the plate-like connection object is a printed circuit board, and the sheet-like connection object is a flexible printed circuit (FPC).
JP-Y H01-19833 discloses an electrical connector which comprises a connection member for electrically connecting the flexible printed circuits with each other. The connection member is comprised of a silicone rubber sheet and a conductive portion directly formed on the silicone rubber sheet. The flexibility of the silicone rubber sheet helps the connection member to press the conductive portion against a pattern formed on the flexible printed circuit so as to establish the electrical connection between the flexible printed circuits. However, the structure of the disclosed connector is not suitable for use in connecting flat and rigid connection objects. In addition, the disclosed connector has a problem that the conductive portion is easily breakable when the silicone rubber sheet is applied by a shearing stress.